Drafted
by Broogann
Summary: Levy McGarden is a student at the local University in 1918 New York. When the draft starts to take some of her closest friends and an interesting man she just met to war how will she hold up. [World War 1 Fairy Tail AU] [Gajevy, slight NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All character belong to Hiro Mashima.

Drafted – Chapter 1 - Stranger

* * *

><p>"I find it increasingly difficult to picture your beautiful hair. There's no color here just the muddy brown sand. They say war is hell but I think they're underestimating it. I miss you."<p>

* * *

><p>Her petite body, covered by a knee length orange and white dress, her wild blue hair pulled out of her face with a similarly orange head band, strolls into the bar in step with her perky blonde friend. They sit in the centered booth like they always did the blonde twirls her hair around her finger as Levy walks to the bar to order their usual drinks.<p>

Smiling at the bartender as she grabs the drinks ready to walk back to her friend when a rough voice comes from beside her "I'm surprised he didn't ID you," she looks over at the man his long black hair cascading down his back as his gray collared shirt rolled up to his elbows grips his protruding muscles.

"Hump, maybe he could tell I'm old enough." she retorts.

"Gihi," laughing he replies "Shrimp you could pass as fifteen" puffing her cheeks out a light pink painted across them. He turns his face to her and she notices the several piercings on it lining his eyebrows and nose.

"Levy" she mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Levy, my name is Levy."

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few bills and dropping them on the bar after a quick nod to the bartender he says, "Well Levy," emphasizing her name "I hope I get the pleasure of seeing you again." He takes the last sip of his beer and walks out of the bar putting up a hand in a wave goodbye.

A deep red blush sticks to her face as she shakes her head to regain her composure, heading back to the booth with both drinks in hand.

"Who was that?" her friend asks.

She starts to speak but stops when she realizes she doesn't know his name. "I- I don't know" Levy replies swirling her drink with the straw.

"Well at least you're getting some attention. You know Natsu hasn't talked to me in a week!" Levy smiles as she listens to Lucy complain about her extremely forgetful boyfriend.

"I'm worried about him," Lucy's voice falls uncharacteristically timid "his grades are starting to drop and if he gets kicked out he'll be drafted." Lucy shakes her head and looks up, "You know what they're saying about the war right? Trenches, where the soldier's eat, sleep, and use the bathroom as they wait to kill or be killed."

Continuing to swirl her drink "War is hell." Levy says bowing her head.

"Well I want Natsu to live a long life without any blood on his hands."

The girls sat in silence for a while till Lucy smiled up at her friend "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"It's fine, why don't you go over to his dorm." Levy suggests "help him study" she adds with a wink.

"What about you? I can't just leave you here."

"Me? I'm fine." she says waving her hand. "Jet and Droy wanted me to hang out with them anyway. Go, I'll get the drinks this time."

Sipping the last bit of her fruity drink the blonde stands up and smiles down at Levy, "Okay, I'll be back at our room in a few hours" still lingering at the table "Go, go" the blue haired girl continues motioning her along with a wave of a hand.

Lucy smiles and hurries out of the bar. Taking the last few sips of her drink, Levy sits in silence 'alright let's go' she thinks to herself and walks up to the bar. She opens her purse "how much for the drinks?" She asks. The bartender looks over while cleaning a glass "your friend, the scary looking dude, he already got your bill."

Quite shocked by what the bartender said she stutters "oh o-okay, well" she continues cheerfully "have a nice night." "You too" he calls back as she walks out of the bar.

As she starts down the street towards Jet and Droy's apartment her mind drifts back to the man at the bar. He couldn't have been much older than her, she wonders if they go to the same university or if he goes to school at all, well he has to or already have a good enough job to stay out of the draft, right? Her thoughts about the man are cut off as she arrives at Jet and Droy's building; she heads straight for the stairs. The three of them have been friend's sense childhood and despite their attempts to ask her out she thinks of them only as brothers.

Levy reaches out and knocks on the door moments later it opens revealing an excited Jet "Levy!" he squeals. "Hey, Jet." she replies walking past him into the small living room, taking a seat on the couch. Droy walks out of his room "Levy! How have you been?"

They talk about school and their jobs, the time passes quickly and soon its eleven o'clock. The boys walk her out she says goodbye and promises to come back soon heading for the subway station.

As she enters the dorm rooms she looks around for the tall man from the bar. But she doesn't see him. 'Maybe he goes somewhere else' she thinks entering her room. Lucy already sleeping in her bed Levy climbs into her own removing her head band and dress she pulls on a large t-shirt. She falls asleep fast with visions of the strange man in her head.

The next day her mind was elsewhere looking around for the man. Why was she so interested in him? His strong jaw line and sculpted muscles, long raven hair, she feels heat rise to her cheeks. "Levy, are you okay?" Lucy asks curiosity in her voice as they walk to their last class of the day, "Are you looking for someone?"

Levy's head snaps around back to her friend "What? No- I'm just- I was just looking at the trees they look so sad without any leaves."

"Right, well" Lucy says hiding a giggle behind her hand "when you're done feeling bad for nature you want to meet up after this class?"

Stopping at the middle of a four way where the sidewalks meet, Levy backs up towards the building behind her "Actually I have to go to the library. Get some research for my report. Rain check?"

"Sure, I'll see you back at the dorm." Levy nods in response.

She makes her way to the class taking her usual seat in the middle. Looking around she sighs 'what are the chances we would have a class together.' Her thoughts cut short by the professor starting the class, she takes notes on the lecture and for a brief two hours she doesn't think of the man.

As the class comes to an end she finds herself walking towards the bar and not the library. 'I just want to thank him. That's all.' Justifying her actions to herself she makes her way to the bar.

Levy gets there a few minutes later and taking a seat at the bar she looks around for the man.

"His not here yet,"

The sudden conversation startles her "What? Who?" looking at the bartender she continues "When does he normally come in?" thankful that he started to make her drink and wasn't looking at the blush creeping its way across her face. The bartender replies "in a little," while placing the drink in front of her.

She pulls out her book and starts to read periodically sipping on her drink. Levy was so engulfed in the story she didn't even notice the man she's been waiting for sit down next to her.

"All alone Shrimp, what happened to your friend?" Levy jumps the deep voice protruding her thoughts. Snapping her book shut she looks over at him.

"My names Levy," she says "not shrimp."

"Well 'Levy not shrimp' what are you doing at a bar by yourself?" he said as he waved the bartender over for a beer.

Sighing at how proud he is for calling her that as she puts away her book. "Waiting for you"

He looks up avoiding her gaze "ah- uh- w-why?" he stumbles out.

"Too thank you! You paid for our drinks yesterday." she says her voice full of cheer.

Bringing his arm to the back of his head he looks down at her a beautiful smile beaming up to him, "uh my names Gajeel Redfox."

"Well Gajeel, I'm Levy Mcgarden, Nice to meet you." her voice was like a song to his ears.

Heat crept up his face as he spoke his deep rustic voice "so uh you go to the school by here?"

"Yup, I'm majoring in English. I'm hoping one day to open my own library." Levy said smiling at the possibilities of the future "what about you? I've never seen you on campus before."

"Oh. Nah I don't go there. I have an auto repair shop down the road." he points over his shoulder.

Levy's eyes lit up with interest "really wow that's amazing. What's it like?"

So Gajeel told Levy about cars, how to fix them, clean them and to his surprise see seemed extremely interested. "What were you reading?" he said pointing down at her bag.

"It's a biography I have to do a report on this guy for school. Actually I should be at the library right now doing that but-" she waves her hand to show what she's doing instead.

In a big gulp Gajeel drinks the last of his beer and says "Well Shrimp let's get you back to the school then. I don't want to be the reason you get a bad grade." he drops money on the bar and stands up from the stool.

Levy sits without moving, she hears him mumble a come on, "well I mean that's not-" she starts but he cuts her off by grabbing her hand and a wave goodbye to the bartender they're gone.

"Gajeel this really isn't necessary. I mean I'm almost done anyway" she states quite sad there little conversation ended.

"Come on. Shrimp get in." he says as they walk up to a car. Levy doesn't really have time to protest as he gets in the driver's side and leans over to open the passenger door. So she gets in "Are you a good driver? This is the first time I've ever been in a car. Are they safe?"

"Really? Well get ready Shrimp." he says ignoring her question. He pulls out of the parking spot. They sit in silence as Gajeel drives, Levy giving him the occasional direction they get to the school in no more than five minutes. Pulling up to the dorm rooms Gajeel turns off the car "see that wasn't so bad."

"Thank you. Um, I'll see you around I guess." giving him a weak smile as he grunts a reply. She exits the car and walks up the cobblestone path and his eyes are immediately drawn to the curve of her hips. Her petite body disappears around a corner and he drives away, her smile a constant image in his head.

As the small woman enters her room, Lucy siting on her bed her face contorted in worry. "Where have you been? I went to the library to keep you company while you worked but you weren't there. I asked the libertarian and she said she hasn't seen you all day." she said practically yelling.

Levy doesn't say a thing, unsure of how to explain her odd afternoon.

"Huh anything to say?"

Levy gulps "um, well I was at the bar."

Her friend's eyes widen "by yourself? Levy I don't under-"

"No not alone I was with that guy from yesterday." she started to speak softer "he, uh, paid for our drinks so I wanted to thank him-"

Lucy gives a confused look "Levy you don't even know his name." she says matching her friends tone.

"Oh yes I do, his name is Gajeel and his actually quite interesting. He owns an auto repair shop down the road."

Lucy's mouth creeps up into a smile "oh, okay well you should tell me next time I was really worried."

Levy sits on the bed next to her friend "I'm sorry. I was going to go to the library but I found my way to the bar instead."

Giggling, Lucy pays her small friend on the head. "It's alright."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi yes that is chapter 1 please rate and review i would love to see what you guys think. i will try to get chapter 2 up within the next week i am about half way done uwu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Drafted – Chapter 2 - Lunch<p>

Classes start to come to an end with the winter holidays fast approaching. Levy hasn't seen Gajeel in a few weeks. With semester exams she hadn't had time to go to the little bar. Before her friends go home for the holidays they decided to go and get some lunch.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us to I mean Natsu's staying so it won't be that much trouble?" Lucy asks Levy pulling on her jacket as they exit the dorm building.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm staying with Jet and Droy."

"You know how big my place is. Come on, the more the merrier."

Laughing Levy responds "Its fine. Besides it would crush Jet and Droy if I cancelled on them."

"Huh, fine but if they start getting pushy just come over to mine" the two girls stand on the subway platform.

"Jet and Droy? Pushy? What never." Levy says sarcastically.

Stepping on the subway car Lucy adds "So have you decided which one you're going to marry?"

"What!? You know that I-" Levy shouts

"No, no, you're more into the tall and mysterious type. Aren't you?" Lucy says cutting her off with a smirk. Levy falling for Lucy's obvious trap.

Levy's face a bright red, avoiding eyes contact "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay. Just know that you only hung out once and you bring him up all the time. You seem to be quite stuck on him. Don't let Jet and Droy catch you doing that." Lucy says winking.

Trying desperately to change the subject Levy says "Where's Natsu? Why isn't he with us?"

"Oh. He went to go visit a relative this morning. A cousin I think. He'll meet us at the restaurant. Erza, Gray, and Juvia are coming right? This will be the last time we will all hang out before the holiday break."

"Yeah, I think they're running a little late though. Jet and Droy are already there"

The subway doors swung open and the girls stepped out. "Okay, we should hurry then." Lucy said cheerfully as she quickened her pace.

Arriving at the restaurant Jet and Droy motioned them to their outdoor table. "Levy! Lucy!" they said in unison. "Hey guys! Started without us?" Levy replies jokingly looking at the drinks already at the table.

Several minutes go by until Ersa, Gray, and Juvia show up. "Yo" Gray says taking a seat.

Juvia quickly takes the seat next to him much to Gray's dismay but she offers up a happy smile "Juvia is so delighted to see you all but where's Natsu?"

"His visiting a family member before we leave for winter break." Lucy says "He'll be here soon."

Ersa laughs "Well you guys didnt wait for us so I'm certainly not." she waves over the waitress and the three of them order drinks and soup.

"How's work going Gray?" Lucy asks in between bits of her salad.

"Good, we're keeping busy." he replied sheepishly.

Juvia looks up from her soup with a frown "Juvia thinks you should be truthful with our friends, Gray."

"Gray thinks Juvia should mind her own business." he retorts with a bit of a mocking tone.

"What happened with work?" Levy asks

"Nothing" Gray replies coupled a glare that clearly says _'drop it'_

"Gray!" Erza tunes in "what is it?"

Sighing Gray says "I was fired a few weeks ago." He pauses glancing at Juvia who is almost in tears; he continues "I got my draft notice yesterday I get shipped out to France after the holidays." he finishes in a whisper. Juvia who at this point is completely sobbing looks over at him and Gray offers up a weak smile and reaching out to grab her hand that rested on her lap.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asks

"Yeah I could have gotten you a job at my office." Droy says.

"Or mine." Jet adds.

"Juvia tried he said-"

"I didn't want hand outs and I still don't." Gray says cutting her off as he moves his hand back to pick up his spoon.

Just then Nastu walks up and takes the empty seat next to Lucy completely oblivious to the tension in the air. "Hey guys." he says.

"You're late." Lucy sneered.

Rubbing the back of his head he mutters "yeah, sorry. I got held up. We should order the pizza here. It's great." He pauses noticing the Juvia trying to hide her tears. "W-what happened?" He stutters.

"I'm being drafted, I leave after the holidays." Gray says like it's no big deal.

With his head hung Natsu stands up slamming his hands on the table. "And you didn't fight it?" Lucy puts a hand on his arm pulling him down back in the chair.

"Shut up, Flame-brain if you don't pick up your grades you're coming to."

"Gray!" Levy yells as Lucy covers her mouth.

"You wish, I'm going places and not to a battlefield to die." Natsu retorts pulling Lucy's hand off his arm into his own with a weak smile.

"Can we have one nice meal without you two biting each other's heads off?" Erza said quietly but full of force. "Now, Natsu you said the pizza here is good? I would like to try it."

Neither Gray nor Natsu spoke for a while and shortly after the waiter came with their pizza so did someone else, "Oi, Salamander" the voice called from behind Levy "you left your wallet at my house."

Lucy could have sworn she had seen the man before but she just couldn't place him so she pushed the thought aside "I swear Natsu you would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders!" She nagged as the man throw his wallet to him.

Catching it he replied "Thanks, Gajeel. I knew I forgot something." Levy's eyes went wide as she turned around to look at the man stood behind her and sure enough there he was. His long raven hair pulled out of his face in a low ponytail and black jacket gripping at his arms.

"Gajeel?" Levy said as his graze shifted down.

"Shrimp? What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch, what are you doing here?" she giggled.

"Giving forgetful over there his wallet back. Come on Shorty, keep up."

Pink flooded her face as she began to speak again but Jet stood up arms crossed and pushed himself in between the seated Levy and the standing Gajeel "Who are you?" he said trying to sound intimidating but it fell on deaf ears as Natsu insisted that he join them.

"Come on, you already know Levy and Juvia why not hang out with us?"

"I really better be heading back to the shop." He said

"Lily's a grown man he can keep it open while we have lunch." Natsu said looking over at Juvia who shook her head.

"Yes, Juvia agrees. Juvia would also like to know how you and Ms. Levy are acquainted."

Sighing Gajeel grabbed a chair at a nearby table and put it in between Levy's and Jets.

Lucy who was dumbfounded by the whole interaction looked at Levy with a sly smile and gave her a wink. Levy's eyes went wide, she puffed out her cheeks and gave a few sharp head shakes. The group was quite for a minute until Erza spoke up "So, Gajeel right? How do you know our Juvia and Levy? I take it your Natsu's cousin."

"Uh, yeah" he mumbles a reply.

Juvia cut in happy to answer the question for the gruff man "Juvia knows Gajeel from a job she had in high school. But Ms. Levy how do you know him?"

"Oh! He, um, bought me a couple drinks at the bar a few weeks ago."

Jet's eyes shot open he couldn't believe what he just heard this huge pierced man was buying Levy drinks. His Levy. "What? When was this?" he yelled.

The whole group looked at him quite confused about the sudden outburst, even Droy new the man was out of line. Levy sighed heavy and dropped her head to her hand as she pinched the bridge of her noise.

Erza and Lucy were about to comment on Jet's behavior but it was Gajeel who spoke first "Weren't you listening she said a few weeks ago," he reached for a slice of pizza when Jet spoke again,

"I'm sorry but who do you think you are buying Levy drinks?"

"Who do I think I am?" Gajeel scoffed looking over at Levy as if to say _'is this guy serious?'_ "Are you her husband?" he pause waiting for an answer. Jet shook his head no, "her boyfriend? Her brother? Her father?" Jet said a quite no to each question "well then I don't think it really matters 'who I think I am' does it. And jeez I just bought her a drink," looking back at Levy who was covering her face quite embarrassed by the whole situation "call off the bodyguards Shorty."

For the rest of lunch Gajeel was interrogated by Erza or that least that's what it felt like. Levy found out that Gajeel was related to Natsu through their fathers who were brothers and that he lived in an apartment with their other cousin Wendy who was 14 years old and how his friend Lily who was 40 helped him run his shop. The man however fell quite when Erza asked why Wendy lived with him and not her parents.

Lucy spoke as Nastu, Gajeel and Juvia all looked down, "Erza," she grabbed Nastu's hand "There parents died when they were young I imagine Gajeel took Wendy in."

"Actually," Natsu corrected her "Gajeel took us both in he dropped out of school at 16 and got three jobs just to pay the rent I was 15 and Wendy was 10. He was a hard ass to, wouldn't let me get my own job to help out made me focus on school. Worse than Igneel."

"That's cause Igneel let you do whatever you want. I couldn't get away with half the shit you did with Metalicana on my back." Gajeel snapped back. Levy let a smile creep across her face as they talked.

"But the worst was for Wendy, Grandeeney was so sweet and calm and then Porlyusica started to try and look out for her," Natsu repied laughing.

Gajeel sighed at the mention of the woman "that hag didn't want anything to do with us, said we were too rowdy."

The group started to laugh "With this one," Lucy said pointing at Natsu "I can see why she didn't want him around" Natsu replied is a load hey and she started to laugh again. The rest of the lunch was comfortable though Jet didn't speak much even when Droy started to participate in the conversations.

After a while Gajeel checked his watch "oh, I have to get back to work."

"Juvia does too." Juvia said standing up. A few others mumbled in agreement as Erza paid the check "Well it was nice meeting you Gajeel and I hope we all can get together after the holidays." she said with a wave followed by Juvia and Gray after they said their goodbyes. Jet and Dory headed off in the other direction and Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel were left at the table. As Gajeel stood up to leave Lucy made a quick movement pulling Natsu out of his chair. She smiled at Levy and said goodbye pulling Natsu down the street.

Levy face went red with Lucy's obvious attempt to let them be alone "Do you wanna come see the shop?" Gajeel asked looking down at Levy as he got out of his seat.

"huh- what?" Levy looked at him surprised.

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck "you seem so interested in the stuff a few week s ago I thought maybe you" his sentence trailed off.

Her eyes widened and she smiled "yeah that sounds cool." Levy pushed herself out of her chair and walked to the side walk "Where's your car?" she asked smiling.

Gajeel said as he started down the street "I didn't bring it, the shops only down the road."

"Ok" Levy said quickening her pace to keep up with his long strides. They walked a block and a half before the two reached a small building that was more garage than anything else Levy guess this was the place and when they opened the front door she was hit with the smell of grease and rubber. They walked through the small empty waiting room and out the door that opened up into a large room with a car sitting in the middle wood tables lined the walls and on them sat various tools that Levy could only guess what they did.

"Lil', you here?" Gajeel called out and a moment later a very large man in a shirt covered in oil pulled himself out from under a car.

He walked over to them whipping his hands off on a towel. His dark skin clashing immensely with the pink crescent shaped scar hugging his right eye. He smiled at the pair and his eyes fell to Levy "ah, you must be Levy. It's very nice to meet you." Levy reached out to shake his hand _'How did he know my name? ' _she thought to herself looking up a Gajeel the tips of his ears turned pink.

* * *

><p>AN: weee okay sorry this took so long but like school and stuff. BUT i do have the entire rest of the story planned out so then next update should happen with in the next week or so. Thanks for reading. Please review id love to heard what you guys think.

I'm trying to incorporate more 1920s slang

stuck on: have a crush


End file.
